bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Timeline (Ten Tails)
The events of are considered the "canon" timeline. In it, is considered the , otherwise known as the protagonist of their respective series. User:Ten Tailed Fox's series (consisting of Bleach: Second Act, Bleach: Blutmond, etc.) takes place in an , where Raian Getsueikirite is the fated person, rather than Ichigo Kurosaki. Overview In this timeline, the events take place slightly differently than they did in the main, canon timeline. For example, in the canon timeline, had no accomplices other than and , while in Ten Tailed Fox's universe, Akujin, one of the main villains, was revealed to have conspired with him during his Hollowfication experiments. The formation and early membership of the and the Royal Guard also differ substantially from the canon plot. The "fated person" of the timeline is Raian, rather than Ichigo. A fated person is the character which the events of the timeline depend upon. His/her choices and actions affect the outcome and the direction of this timeline. Other fated people, such as Ichigo, however, still exist, but take on a more side role in the natural progression of things. Differences from the Canon Timeline Other than the obvious new cast and their associated backgrounds, the timeline used by Ten Tailed Fox differs slightly from canon in many ways. This is attributed largely because Bleach, at the time of his writings, was still an ongoing series, and therefore, new things were revealed or added that he had not previously anticipated, thus causing subtle changes. Other differences, such as the membership of the Royal Guard and early members of the Gotei 13, were deliberate. Below is a list of such differences; # Akujin conspired with Aizen during his Hollowfication experiments. # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto did not die in the invasion of Soul Society. # Shukai exists as a third, albeit rare, Zanpakutō release, whereas in canon, Bankai is the Zanpakutō's final level. # The is a completely different person, as are the those that make up the membership of the Royal Guard. # Retsu Unohana becomes head captain following Yamamoto's death, rather than . # Kirio Hikifune does not have a bloated form. # Sōsuke Aizen is really thousands of years old, predating the Gotei 13. # Akon becomes the lieutenant of the 12th Division. Retcon (retcon) is the alteration of previously established facts in a fictional work. Due to the fact that this story is moving while the manga is still ongoing, several facts have been changed to match the canon more closely, even though there are obvious purposeful deviations from the canon. Blow is a list of the retcon in this story; * Originally, Hirohito Shōwa was meant to be the First Kenpachi. However, after the revelation that Retsu Unohana was the first Kenpachi, this was changed. * Raian's Zanpakutō has numerously been retconned. Anime/Movie Concepts Used Due to the fact that certain anime arcs are filler, therefore never taking place in the canon (same for movies), certain characters and concepts have been used from both sources, though they are vastly different from their anime/movie counterparts. They are as follows; * Kagerōza Inaba; Originally the villain of the Gotei 13 Invading Army filler arc, in this timeline, he is the captain that replaces Mayuri Kurotsuchi as captain of the 12th Division during the War of the Worlds. * Nozomi Kujō; Originally a protagonist in the Gotei 13 Invading Army filler arc. In this timeline, she is the 3rd seat of the 12th Division. Events * Jōmon Era Historical Timeline Era of the Warring Tribes Founding of the Gotei 13 Reikai War Bleach: Second Act Bleach: Blutmond Organizations Arrancar * (Disbanded) * Los Cinco Arrancar (Disbanded) Bount * Königreich Human * MisQ (Destroyed) * (Disbanded) Quincy * (Destroyed) * Vollmond Multi-Racial * Impero Nascosto * Shinigami * Gotei 13 ** Hollow Research Institution ** Seireitei Communication ** Shinigami Men's Association ** Shinigami Women's Association ** Shinigami Research and Development Institute * Royal Guard Titles Shinigami * "Kamui" - The title given to the Shinigami who has mastered all forms of Reijutsu. * "Kenpachi" - The title given to the strongest Shinigami of each generation. * "Yonkō" - Title given to the four Shinigami strongest in a certain area of Shinigami combat (Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, and Hohō) within their respective generation. Creation & Conception The ideas from this page are a reflection of some of the talks the author has had with User:Illuminate Void. Trivia * Until stated otherwise in the canon timeline, the foundation of the Gotei 13 is not considered to be a difference from the canon, as it may not have been a literal thousand years since the foundation of the Gotei 13, rather just a general expression. Category:Bleach Category:Timelines